roblox_islefandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Weapons are the means of defending yourself within the game. Some are common while others are quite rare. Weapons can be found throughout the map with some places usually spawning a specific weapon. All weapons have a set amount of ammo and cannot be refilled. Weapons can kill players, mercenaries, and even the monster. (However this is extremely hard to do, usually you will just scare off the monster.) Scoped Rifle This gun is all over the island. It is effective at killing players and mercenaries, but the downside is that it is only found with one bullet. To aim, you click on a player, mercenary or monster, your character will fire automatically. Can be dropped from the sniper. There is usually a scoped rifle at the watchtower. Can also be found at mines, facility and can be dropped from the sniper. Double Barrel Shotgun A double barreled shotgun with low ammo capacity (2 rounds) and range, but very high damage. Is generally quite common along with the Scoped Rifle. It comes with great potential damage at close range, but has very low ammo capacity, making a weapon you will only use once or twice, this can be quite troublesome if you are in a fight with multiple people, especially if one of them had a vest and/or survived. Has decent chance of spawning in houses and caves. Sub-machine Gun An uncommon weapon that is considered quite weak by some. Its main perks include the item's ammo capacity (30 rounds) and great fire rate. The Sub-machine gun is great for close combat due to the high rate of fire, firing multiple rounds before the target can find cover or retaliate. However it kills slowly and can be outperformed by shotguns. Can be dropped from the medic and can spawn in the facility. Battle Rifle (M16) A regular assault rifle with decent damage, range, and ammo capacity (30 rounds). The battle rifle has a flashlight, similar if not exactly the same as the tactical pistol. Its rarity is currently unknown but it is quite hard to find, (for now) consider it an uncommon/rare weapon. Unlike the submachine gun it is more well rounded and stronger, making it a versatile weapon. Can be dropped from the spotter. Has a decent chance of spawning in the facility and in extremely rare cases spawns in the mines. Tactical Pistol A tactical pistol with a flashlight, standard ammo capacity (12 rounds), and decent damage. (range is unknown as of this edit) Can kill a healthy player with 4 shots. Considered quite good at combat, as it can take out up to 3 healthy targets, considering all shots are hit. Can be dropped by the operator, can spawn in the facility and in extremely rare cases spawns at the broken crate behind the ship. Tactical Shotgunfacility A tactical shotgun with short range, high damage, and high ammo capacity for a shotgun (8 rounds), however it fires 2 round bursts instead of 1 powerful shot. It's considered quite rare but can seemingly spawn at many places. Amazing for any close-range engagements, can be used for quite a while. Can be dropped by the commander. Does half the damage per shot compared to the double barreled shotgun. Light Machine Gun A rare weapon that has high ammo capacity (60 rounds), decent range and damage. It has no other significant traits past it's increased ammo capacity. It's a battle rifle with twice the ammo. Although it is not that special it is still a decent weapon that you might use for most of your time. Can be dropped by the heavy gunner, in Facility, in level 2 armory, and in extremely rare cases it is able to spawn on common places, such as the broken crate and the crate hanging from some trees near the ship. Revolver A weapon that holds 6 rounds. Only fires one round at a time. Has lower range than the pistol, but can deal high damage. Can be dropped by GHOST, in Facility, in level 2 armory, and in rare cases it is able to spawn on common places, such as the broken crate and the crate hanging from some trees near the ship. Flamethrower Holds 300 ammo of fuel. Its main disadvantage is its range. Damage lingers after being hit. Ignores the ballistic vest. This weapon cannot be found anywhere in the map currently. When used you fire a stream of fire that will be left on the ground, catching players on fire when stepped on. This weapon is barely effective against any of the mercenaries except the demolitionist. Can be dropped by the firebug. Gatling Gun A similar weapon to Light Machine Gun, except that it holds 100 rounds and fires 50 rounds per click, which can run out quickly. Extremely effective in short ranges. Its extremely inaccuracy makes it difficult to control and therefore makes it a great weapon only against groups of enemies. This weapon cannot be found anywhere in the map. Can be dropped by the specialist. Fun fact: this was the first item added in Ape City being the strongest weapon in the game having infinite range with 500 bullets and only stops when put away by the player or the target is dead. It was later removed by being abused by exploiters. Grenade Launcher A firearm that launches grenades in an arc. It has a long range. Explodes after hitting the ground for a few seconds, which can range in damage from almost nothing to critically injure a player. Holds six rounds. Can be dropped by the demolitionist, which interestingly can cause friendly fire. Advised to not fire in hugging distances or the monster. Category:Items